Neko no Sennyo
by kirameku-14
Summary: Peri cinta itu… sebuah spirit suci sebenarnya. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena tempat tinggalnya. / "Mwo? Blow job!" / "Benar, kau mau?" / "Bagaimana bisa ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Apa-apan dia? Mana mungkin yang seperti itu bisa berkeliaran di kuil? Spirit suci apanya? / Kisah cinta yang dimulai dari kenakalan dan permainan sang peri. KYUMIN, BL.


_Legenda, mitos atau hanya takhayul semata bisa jadi menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tak sembarang orang yang bisa membuktikannya. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa melihat itu semua terjadi. Dan bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Di masa sekarang, masa dengan peradaban yang sudah sangat berkembang. Masa dimana perpindahan tempat yang jauh bisa dihitung jam saja. Apa itu semua masih bisa terjadi? Lebih tepatnya, masih adakah yang mempercayainya…_

.

.

.

_Proudly present,_

_**Neko no Sennyo (Fairy Cat)**_

_**KyuMin Fanfiction.**_

_**Teenagers and Mature contents.**_

_**High school | Kyuhyun, Cosplayer | Sungmin.**_

_**Boys love, Don't like just Don't read.**_

_**Just enJOY~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

*Normal POV*

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun si payah~." Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun muak seharian ini. Tak bisakah _hyung_ ikannya itu berhenti mengolok-oloknya? Payah? Yang benar saja. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Bisa diam tidak _hyung_? Mulutmu itu sedari tadi…" geram Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku benar _'kan_? Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun… sampai sekarang belum pernah merasakan cinta. Hahahahaha." Setelah dengan nistanya ia tertawa di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, _hyung_ ikannya Cho Kyuhyun itu berlari keluar kelas sebelum mendapat amukan dari adik sepupunya yang tak pernah pandang bulu itu.

Tunggu sebentar? Belum pernah merasakan cinta? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Pemuda dengan otak jenius dan penampilannya yang menarik itu? Jangan bercanda…

"Hhh, memang salah jika aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang? Cinta itu akan datang di waktu yang tepat bukan?" rupanya memang benar, Cho Kyuhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta. "Membosankan." Kyuhyun yang menatap sekitar hanya bisa mendengus kala mendapati separuh dari kelasnya sudah kosong. Maka ia pun bergegas ke kantin untuk segera mengisi perutnya. "Setelah itu ke perpustakaan sajalah." Gumamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Cho Kyuhyun. Di balik lemari buku yang tersusun dengan indahnya. Buku-buku yang menarik untuk dibaca peminat buku tersedia di perpustakaan sekolahnya, ya memang, selain buku-buku yang menunjang pelajaran juga ada buku-buku lainnya yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Tubuh tinggi itu dengan perlahan menyusuri salah satu deretan buku, mata tajamnya itu dengan seksama memperhatikan tiap judul buku yang dilihatnya, barangkali ada yang menarik.

"_Huh, Neko no Sennyo_? Buku cerita dari Jepang?" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah buku dengan _cover_ sebuah kuil yang berdiri kokoh di sebuah bukit. "Sepertinya menarik." Setelah memutuskan buku itu menarik, Kyuhyun segera saja membaca buku yang ia pilih itu.

.

.

.

_Banyak orang yang percaya pada mitos maupun legenda, tapi bagaimana jika kubuktikan sebuah mitos tentang kehidupan anak manusia dengan seorang peri. Peri cinta ini memiliki wujud seekor hewan yang malah dianggap sebagai hewan tak setia karena begitu banyaknya pasangan yang dimilikinya. Padahal, mereka hanya tak tahu saja, peri cinta itu begitu setia pada pasangannya, pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan Kami-sama terhadapnya. Wujud peri cinta ini adalah seekor kucing, ya kucing, hewan yang begitu menggoda itu adalah salah satu perwujudan sang peri cinta. Selain itu, terkadang peri cinta itu bisa saja berwujud layaknya manusia, dan iya… peri cinta itu senang bermain dengan wujud aslinya. Ia hanya suka, tak lebih._

_Peri cinta itu… sebuah spirit suci sebenarnya. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena tempat tinggalnya. Peri cinta tinggal di lingkungan kuil dan hanya spirit suci sajalah yang bisa tinggal di lingkungan kuil. Tertarik untuk bertemu dengan sang peri? Coba saja cari, siapa tahu ia sedang ingin bermain denganmu._

.

.

.

Lelah membaca beberapa halaman akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya untuk menikmati pelajaran terakhirnya. Selama jam pelajaran terakhir, pikiran Kyuhyun melanglang buana. Otaknya mulai berpikir jika mungkin saja mitos peri kucing itu benar. Tapi… sekecil apa kucing itu hingga bisa dikatakan sebagai peri? Ah Cho, pikiranmu memang pergi terlalu jauh.

"Kyu, aku hari ini ada latihan." Saat jam pulang, Donghae menghampirinya dan sepertinya ia tak bisa pulang bersama Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Latihan saja sana. Kau pikir aku tak bisa pulang sendiri." Bukannya bermaksud untuk merajuk, namun masih ada rasa kesal kalau melihat muka Donghae, orang yang sedari tadi membuat _mood_nya hancur.

"Masih marah? Hahaha, Kyuhyunnie jangan merajuk _nde_? _Hyung_ latihan dulu~." Setengah menggoda, dan Donghae pada akhirnya pamit pergi juga.

"Menyebalkan."

Sembari berjalan pulang, Kyuhyun masih saja menggerutu kesal. Tingkah kekanakkan Donghae benar-benar membuatnya selalu kesal, terlebih lagi ia bukanlah orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.

"Ah, bukit dan kuil tadi… seperti pernah melihatnya…" dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam benaknya. Ia ingat pernah melihat bukit dan kuil yang sama seperti _cover_ buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. "Apa aku coba ke sana saja?" gumamnya, dan setelahnya Cho Kyuhyun pun berjalan memutar menjauhi arah rumahnya. Menuju sebuah bukit yang dipertahankan oleh pendeta di kuil tersebut untuk tetap berdiri kokoh dan tidak terganggu oleh perkembangan kota yang semakin maju.

Setengah jam perjalan telah dilalui Kyuhyun, dan kini ia pun telah sampai di pintu gerbang itu. Mata kelam Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling, tempat yang didatanginya benar-benar asri dan memang tak tersentuh peradaban zaman. Sejauh mata Kyuhyun memandang, pemandangan gerbang depan kuil ini tak ada bedanya dengan _cover _buku yang kini ada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

Melangkah beberapa langkah, meniti satu persatu anak tangga, Kyuhyun sudah melewati gerbang depan dan kini berdiri di tanah landai di atas bukit. Di atas tanah landai itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan kuil yang sangat luas itu. Sejauh yang Kyuhyun tahu, ada tiga bangunan utama dengan bentuk yang lebih besar terutama bangunan yang berada diantara dua bangunan besar lainnya. Pepohonan juga menambah keindahan bangunan kuil itu.

"Woah, baru pertama datang saja, sudah disuguhi pemandangan seindah ini." Dan memang benar, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kuil.

Samar-samar, Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah suara. Suara musik yang menenangkan, kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti alunan suara yang berasal dari halaman belakang kuil. Suara samar-samar itu makin terdengar jelas dipendengaran kala Kyuhyun telah berada di halaman belakang.

"Sepertinya berasal dari salah satu pohon…" gumam Kyuhyun dan semakin menajamkan pendengarannya ke arah rimbunan pohon yang berjajar rapi di samping sebuah kolam kecil. Dan semakin Kyuhyun mendengarkan, ia semakin yakin jika musik itu berasal dari sebuah seruling. "Seperti bunyi seruling bambu…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah pepohonan itu. Berdiri diantara pohon-pohon besar dan semakin mendengarkan alunan suara merdu tersebut.

Saat langkah kakinya sudah benar, Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu… lebih tepatnya seseorang yang memainkan musik tersebut. Mata kelam itu melebar sempurna kala melihat siapa yang memainkan seruling bambu itu, terlebih lagi pakaian si pemain seruling bambu itu.

"_Jogiyo_…" seru Kyuhyun, yang langsung menghentikan si pemain seruling itu.

Dengan mata yang mulai terbuka secara perlahan, si pemain seruling itu melihat sekitar dan terpaku kala melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat searah dengan arah pandangannya.

Si pemain seruling itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya berpikir, siapa orang yang mengganggunya. Meregangkan badan sebentar, si pemain seruling itu kemudian melompat dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya.

"Woa… woa… _agashi_!" pekik Kyuhyun panik. Jelas panik, si pemain seruling itu baru saja melompat dari dahan yang berjarak hampir sepuluh meter dari tanah. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, si pemain seruling itu seperti sudah biasa melakukannya. Buktinya saja, ia mendarat dengan sempurna dan tanpa adanya ekspresi sakit di wajahnya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya si pemain seruling itu setelah berhasil berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah… itu, kau tak apa, _agashi_?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah terpaku pada penampilan berani si pemain seruling itu.

Ya, memang berani. Si pemain seruling itu hanya memakai dua helai kain yang entah apa Kyuhyun tak tahu namanya. Helai kain pertama, dengan sempurna menangkup kedua payudara yang Kyuhyun yakin besar dan bulat itu. Sedangkan helai kedua, melingkar indah dari pinggul hingga sejengkal di bawah lutut. Tentu saja ini sukses menampilkan perut putih si pemain seruling yang tak tertutupi oleh helaian kain lainnya. Belum lagi, belahan di kain yang melingkari kaki indah si pemain seruling. Belahan yang menampakkan kaki indah yang tak kalah putihnya. Dan, motif macan tutul itu, benar-benar menarik untuk dilihat.

"Aku? Ah, maksudmu melompat seperti tadi, tak apa. Sudah biasa." Benar _'kan_? Jika si pemain seruling tadi sudah biasa melompat seperti itu. Dan, Kyuhyun benar-benar menganga kala mendengar suara lembut yang dikeluarkan si pemain seruling. Belum lagi, mata itu… mata yang indah, mata yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku untuk menyelaminya, sedalam dan sejauh apapun.

"Aah, benarkah? Itu, yang kau mainkan tadi apa, _agashi_?" mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun tadi, si pemain seruling itu terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Ini? _Tou-san_ _sih_ bilang ini _Mateki, The Magic Flute,_ tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Shakuhachi_…"

"_Mwo_? _Blow job_?!" pekik Kyuhyun kala mengerti arti kata asing yang terakhir. Dan parahnya, si pemain seruling itu mengerling manja dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata menyiratkan jika ia sedang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Benar, kau mau?" tanya si pemain seruling itu sembari memilin rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat itu.

"_Michinde_?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, si pemain seruling terus saja tersenyum melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Padahal, _Shakuhachi_ itu seruling bambu berlubang lima ini…" Gumaman si pemain seruling itu mengiringi pandangannya pada _Shakuhachi_ miliknya. "Ah, seragam sekolahnya… teman satu sekolah ternyata." Gumam si pemain seruling itu lagi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bagian kuil, mata indahnya memandang kembali tepat dimana bayangan Kyuhyun telah menghilang. "Besok, bisakah aku menemukan buku _Kaa-san_ di sekolah itu?" gumaman lirih itu berlalu beriringan dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut indah itu.

.

.

.

"Wanita gila! Bagaimana bisa ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini? Apa-apan dia? Mana mungkin yang seperti itu bisa berkeliaran di kuil? Spirit suci apanya?" sementara itu Kyuhyun dengan langkah gusarnya dan mulut yang tak berhenti mengoceh akan apa yang baru saja ia alami dan mengapa ia bisa mengalami hal itu.

Kembali Kyuhyun pandangi buku berwarna biru itu, dan kembali mendengus kesal.

"Masa apa yang buku ini ceritakan benar-benar ada? Apa yang tadi itu benar-benar peri? Tapi, kalau melihat bagaimana dia melompat dari pohon seperti tadi, mungkin saja dia peri. Tapi, peri apaan?! Mesum begitu!" ah, si Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan itu masih saja mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

.

"Cho! Cepat bangun! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" pagi yang damai itu rusak sudah dengan gelegar suara sang _noona _ yang membangunkan adik laki-lakinya itu, si Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Iya _nuna_! Aku sudah bangun!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah kerasnya, sembari ia mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercerai-berai akibat teriakan noonanya itu, Kyuhyun mendengar langkah kaki sang _noona_ yang sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. "Apa-apaan Ahra _nuna_. Sedikit-sedikit Cho. Memangnya di rumah ini yang Cho hanya aku saja?" gerutuan di pagi hari itu mengiringi langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

"_Joheun achim_, Kyu!" sapa Donghae saat ia berpapasan dengan sang adik sepupu di depan lokernya.

"_Nde hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun singkat. Sementara itu Donghae hanya menatap bingung _mood_ sang adik yang rasanya tak ada beda dengan kemarin sore.

"_Wae_? Masih marah padaku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kalau kau masih saja seperti kemarin, aku mungkin masih marah padamu, _hyung_. Tapi bukan. Ahra _nuna_…" Donghae yang mengerti jika Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu sering sekali mengganggu pagi hari Kyuhyun serta memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya Cho kecil yang masih butuh penjagaan itu, hanya menggangguk mengerti dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kudengar hari ini ada anak baru, dan dari yang kudengar, sepertinya ia seangkatan denganmu Kyu." Memulai topik baru, itu yang Donghae lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja_? Bukannya, sudah terlambat untuk pindah? Seminggu lagi ujian akhir _'kan_? Kenapa tak pindah semester depan saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya.

"_Molla_, Siwon hanya bilang seperti itu tadi. Dia tak mungkin tahu alasan kepindahan seseorang _'kan_?" balas Donghae acuh setelah ia menutup pintu lokernya.

"Ah, ketua osis mulut besar satu itu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan menganggukan kepalanya seperti sedang mengerti sesuatu.

"Jaga mulutmu, _magnae_. Biarpun mulut besar, dia tetap lebih tua darimu!" dari arah belakang Kyuhyun, terdengar suara orang lain yang menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie!" sapa Donghae dengan riang setelah melihat siapa yang menyahuti Kyuhyun.

"Hae! Kau harusnya bisa mengajari _magnae_ satu ini agar bermulut manis sedikit pada orang lain. Heran, mulut tak sopan seperti ini bagaimana bisa jadi _Kingka_ sekolah kita." Balas Lee Hyukjae, salah satu yang lainnya yang dapat berbicara normal dengan Kyuhyun tanpa berteriak histeris seperti _fangirl_ di luaran sana yang selalu saja bertindak berlebihan jika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku memang sempurna, _hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun singkat disertai senyuman angkuhnya. Senyuman yang langsung hilang, secepat ayunan buku yang melesak cepat dan mendarat sempurna di kepala Kyuhyun. "_Ya_!_ Hyung_! Kau tau tidak itu sakit?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Hyukjae.

"Makanya, jaga bicaramu. _Magnae_!" balas Hyukjae.

"Berhenti memanggilku_ magnae, hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun kesal dan membanting pelan pintu lokernya.

"Akan kulakukan jika kau berhasil lahir lebih dulu dari kami, Kyu." Balas Hyukjae ringan dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya dengan Donghae di sampingnya.

"Kau ini, senang sekali memukul Kyuhyun, _chagiya_." Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi _namchin_nya dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Harus ada yang bisa mengontrol kelakuannya Hae, kalau tidak bisa kacau anak itu nanti." Balas Hyukjae.

"Dasar… eh, Hyukie kau tahu? Ada murid pindahan yang seangkatan dengan Kyuhyun? Katanya _sih_ masuk hari ini." Ujar Donghae, sekilas melirik Kyuhyun di belakang mereka yang masih saja mengelusi kepalanya.

"Ah! Min _hyung_!" ujar Hyukjae, yang disertai tatapan bingung Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Itu, anak baru yang masuk angkatan Kyuhyun itu, saudara sepupuku." Jawab Hyukjae disertai cengirannya.

"Seingatku, tadi Donghae _hyung_ bilang, anak baru itu seangkatan denganku. Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya, seakan ia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis, seakan meragukan isi otak Hyukjae.

"Oh diamlah, Cho. Min _hyung_ memang lebih tua dariku. Tapi, dia sempat mengacau beberapa bulan dengan masa sekolahnya. Dan terpaksa mengulang sekolah setingkat di bawah yang seharusnya. Jadi, dia seangkatan denganmu sekarang, Cho." Terang Hyukjae.

"_Geurae_? Jadi dimana dia sekarang Hyukie?"

"_Molla_ Hae, aku juga mencarinya sedari tadi, mungkin ada di ruangan guru, entahlah. Langsung ke kelas?" tanya Hyukjae lagi saat mereka sudah berdiri di persimpangan. Ya, kelasnya dengan Donghae berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun terkadang mereka suka bermain di kelas Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kelas mereka sendiri.

"Langsung ke kelas saja, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Park _songsaengnim_. Kami langsung ke kelas Kyu." Pamit Donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pasangan di depannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang songsaengnim sudah berdiri tegak di depan kelas, membalas sapaan murid-muridnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian tahu. Ada murid baru, dan dia akan belajar di kelas ini. Jadi… saya mohon pada kalian, terutama bagi para siswi untuk bisa bertingkah normal." Dan setelahnya, _songsaengnim _itu dengan santainya memberitahukan berita perihal murid baru itu, disertai peringatan dengan nada malasnya terhadap tingkah laku siswinya yang memang kadang bisa bertingkah abnormal. "Kau yang di luar sana, masuk." Perintah guru itu. Ya, ia memang meminta si murid baru itu untuk masuk ke kelas setelah ia mempersilahkannya.

Murid baru itu, langsung saja menarik seluruh perhatian murid-murid di kelas itu. Murid manis, dengan postur dan tinggi badan yang nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk, serta… rambut pirang platinum yang tertata apik di kepalanya.

"Oh, ini mulai menyebalkan…" desis singkat sang _songsaengnim_. "Nah nak…" menghela nafas singkat,_ songsaengnim_ itu pun melanjutkan. "Perkenalkan dirimu!" titahnya.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Joneun, Lee Sungmin imnida._ Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucapnya singkat serta tanpa adanya nada senang sedikitpun.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan saja nanti. Sekarang Sungmin _ssi_…" mata sang _songsaengnim _mengarah ke seluruh penjuru kelas, diikuti tatapan para siswi yang berharap kursi di sebelah mereka kosong, agar sang _songsaengnim_ bisa menempatkan murid baru itu dengan salah satu diantara mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun, acungkan tanganmu." Panggil sang _sangsaengnim_.

Salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi tak fokus pada kelasnya dan lebih memperhatikan buku yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan itu pun sedikit terlonjak terkejut. Saat matanya menatap ke depan kelas bersamaan dengan tangannya yang teracung ke atas itu, ekspresinya berubah total. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut mendapati sosok yang kemarin ia temui. Belum lagi, sosok itu melangkah ke arahnya setelah _songsaengnim_ di depan sana menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari, anak baru itu, Min _hyung_ nya Hyukjae _hyung_, adalah anak berambut coklat panjang yang kemarin ditemuinya di kuil. Dan, dia akan duduk di sampingnya. Oh tidak, hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Dan, monster kecil di dasar perutnya bergetar senang kala mengetahui fakta ini.

"Sial. Efek memikirkan orang itu semalam, benar-benar mengerikan." Dan oh, lihat! Pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan pada sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang kini berdiri tegak. Bisakah kalian membayangkan, mimpi apa yang didapat Kyuhyun semalam?

Cepat-cepat saja Kyuhyun menjadikan buku bacaannya tadi sebagai pelindungnya dari rasa malu, sebelum si pirang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, kau… kita sekelas ternyata…" sapa si pirang yang mengingat muka Kyuhyun.

"Seingatku, kau itu perempuan kemarin yang kutemui di kuil, kenapa sekarang kau menjelma menjadi laki-laki?" desis Kyuhyun kala memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin. Mata kelam Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan seksama, memperhatikan perubahan drastis Sungmin. 'Dia benar-benar spirit suci kalau begitu? Bisa berubah bentuk segala…'

"Kkkkkk…" sementara itu Sungmin hanya memberikan senyumannya, dan terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mengubris Kyuhyun lebih jauh, pandangan Sungmin kini sudah beralih pada_ songsaengnim_ yang sudah memulai pelajaran.

Melihat Sungmin yang tak menjawab apapun, Kyuhyun kembali ke rutinitasnya di dalam kelas, memandang bosan ke luar jendela, dan menikmati entah apapun yang berhasil ditangkap matanya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga sedang menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

.

.

.

Bel untuk jam istirahat telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa di tiap-tiap kelas sudah beranjak menuju kantin. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tapi, seperti biasanya, mereka dapat dipastikan harus mengunjungi kelas Kyuhyun untuk menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Bocah yang benci keramaian itu hanya malas menuju kantin ditemani dengan teriakan gaduh siswi sekolahnya. Dan dengan kehadiran Hyukjae, setidaknya mereka bisa tenang dan tak berani menganggu Kyuhyun. Karena, percayalah… Hyukjae yang manis itu jika marah… ah, kuyakin kau takkan mau mendapati amarah Hyukjae.

"Kyu!" sapa Hyukjae begitu masuk ke ruang kelas Kyuhyun. "Loh? MIN _HYUNG_! Kau! Tau gunanya ponsel tidak? Dari pagi tadi aku mencarimu, setidaknya tinggalkan pesan dan katakan kau masuk di kelas mana. Kau ini, mengapa mudah sekali bagimu untuk menghilang sih?!" sapaan hangat Hyukjae berubah menjadi gerutuan jengkel saat menyadari jika sepupunya yang ia cari sedari pagi ternyata ditempatkan di kelas Kyuhyun. Sepupunya yang mudah menghilang itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat Hyukjae yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau ini, aku tahu gunanya ponsel. Tapi bagaimana menggunakannya jika ponselku tertinggal di rumah." Jawab Sungmin.

"_Heung_! Alasan saja." Dan kini bibir Hyukjae pun ikut mengerucut saat mengetahui alasan Sungmin. "Eih, kau _chairmate _Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae saat sadar Sungmin duduk dimana.

"Oh, jadi namanya Kyuhyun?" dan kini pandangan Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun yang diam saja sedari tadi melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Ah, anak ini… bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri. Min _hyung_, dia Cho Kyuhyun. _Magnae_ menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa dikaruniai otak cemerlang. Hanya otak itu saja poin yang bagus yang bisa diambil darinya. Dia selain menyebalkan, tak tahu diri, banyak tingkah, kurang ajar, bermulut pedas, tak tahu sopan santun, senang membuat orang frustasi, sudahkah kukatakan kalau dia menyebalkan?" tanya Hyukjae yang telah berhenti mengabsen satu-persatu keburukkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, saat ini aku yang menyebalkan atau kau yang menyebalkan? Kau ini _namja 'kan hyung_? Tapi mulutmu seperti _ahjumma_ di pasar ikan saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyukjae mendelik dan berancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kalau kau berdebat terus dengan Kyuhyun, kita akan terlambat untuk makan siang." Lerai Donghae sembari menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang akan melayang untuk memukul Kyuhyun. Hyukjaepun terdiam, dan kini memandang Sungmin yang melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Donghae.

"Ah, _hyung_. Ini Donghae yang sering kuceritakan." Jawab Hyukjae yang mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Lee Donghae _imnida_. Nah, sekarang kita ke kantin?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menanggapi perkenalan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sungmin kemudian, yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae. Sementara itu Kyuhyun kini mengekor saja di belakang keduanya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan bersama di kantin, dan beranjak ke kelas masing-masing. Kyuhyun kini membelokkan arah kakinya menuju toilet sekolah. Bagian tubuhnya yang di bawah sana, semakin menjadi saja saat ia harus kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin saat di kantin. Mendengar suara lembut Sungmin yang entah kenapa, membuatnya bergairah. Oh yang benar saja… Kyuhyun memang pemuda normal yang mempunyai hasrat layaknya pemuda normal lainnya. Tapi, efek suara Sungmin itu benar-benar hebat. Sedari tadi, gairahnya tak berhenti menanjak. Dan sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di bawah sana yang sudah berkedut dengan liarnya.

Memastikan jika tak ada satupun orang yang berada di toilet, karena memang bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki toilet itu, Kyuhyun kini masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang ada. Memastikan jika sudah aman dan nyaman, Kyuhyun kini duduk di toilet duduk yang dimiliki sekolahnya. Terduduk dengan bagian bawahnya yang terekspos bebas karena celananya sudah ia letakkan ditempat yang aman yang takkan terjangkau cipratan ─yah pasti mengerti _'kan_?

"Hei kau, kau dimantrai atau apa? Kenapa bisa seperti ini hanya karena suaranya?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memandangi kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya. "Ukh, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat…" gumam Kyuhyun yang mulai meraih kejantanannya itu.

"Sial… sssh…" sesekali desahan Kyuhyun lontarkan dan desahan itu akan terasa berat kala Kyuhyun memulai fantasinya. Fantasinya akan Sungmin si murid baru dan juga Sungmin yang ditemuinya di kuil. Kedua-duanya kini sedang memanja milik Kyuhyun dengan mulut mungil nan sensual itu.

"Sial… Lee Sungmin, teruskan… eunghhh…"

Sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun merasa ia akan datang, pintu kamar mandinya terbuka dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Lee Sungmin berdiri di depannya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kurasa, yang asli akan memberikan kenikmatan lebih dibandingkan apa yang kau bayangkan."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku saat Sungmin masuk, dan mengunci pintu. Badan Kyuhyun tak bisa digerakkan saat Sungmin bersimpuh di depannya dan mulai menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Kau…" gumaman Kyuhyun terpaksa terhenti kala bibir yang semula ia bayangkan, kini telah menyelimuti kejantanannya. Sensasi basah nan hangat itu membuat otak Kyuhyun tak memikirkan yang lainnya. Yang ia tau saat ini, fantasinya yang telah menjadi kenyataan, memang memberikan kenikmatan yang berlebih dan itu membuat mulutnya tak berhenti menggaungkan desahan nikmat.

"Ukk, Lee Sungmin… akkhh…" geraman tertahan itu, mengalun dengan begitu saja diiringi helaan nafas akan kenikmatan yang telah diraihnya.

"Katakan aku gila Cho Kyuhyun. Katakan aku gila saat merasa bergairah ketika melihat celanamu yang menggembung. Katakan aku gila saat gairahku terpecut kala kau mendesahkan namaku." Kata-kata yang Sungmin ucapkan setelah ia mengusap jejak basah di bibirnya. Kata-kata itu, menjadi jawaban yang sempurna bagi Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan menanyakan apa maksud kelakuan Sungmin.

"Dan katakan aku gila, karena saat ini aku menginginkanmu Lee Sungmin." Ucapan dengan nada pasti itu Kyuhyun keluarkan sesaat sebelum ia membungkam Sungmin dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Ciuman panas yang berubah menjadi pagutan yang tak kalah panasnya.

"Eungh… Kyu…" desah Sungmin saat pagutan itu terlepas. Dan kini, Sungmin sudah menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kali ini, giliran Sungmin yang dimanjakan. Dan kali ini, giliran Sungmin yang harus menahan mati-matian desahan yang akan ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

"Hhh…" helaan nafas itu Sungmin keluarkan saat ia terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia dengan kimono yang berwarna hitam itu tampak sangat memukau, kulit putihnya yang berkilauan disinari sang purnama serta rambut pirang platinum yang masih menitikkan setetes air. Sungmin kini memandangi sang purnama penuh rindu.

"_Kaa-san_… apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?" seolah-olah ia sedang bertanya pada sang purnama, dan seolah-olah ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Pikiran Sungmin kini melayang ke masa kecilnya.

.

"_Kaa-san, apa neko no sennyo benar-benar ada?" Sungmin kecil yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu memandang penuh tanya pada ibunya. Ibunya yang seputih dan selembut salju itu, kini tersenyum padanya dan membelai helaian hitam milik Sungmin._

"_Tentu ada sayang. Si peri yang senang bermain itu yang mempertemukan Kaa-san dengan Tou-san." Jawab sang ibu yang kini membaringkan Sungmin di pangkuannya._

"_Bermain? Bermain seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, bola mata yang indah miliknya itu kini memandangi sang ibu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sementara sang ibu, hanya tersenyum geli sembari memandangi sang purnama yang bersinar penuh._

"_Permainan yang membuatmu tak seperti dirimu sendiri saat kau bertemu jodohmu." Jawab sang ibu._

"_Eih? Ada permainan yang seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin kecil yang berpikir, permainan macam apa yang membuat kita bisa seperti itu._

"_Ada sayang. Nah Sungminnie, saat kau merasa kau tak seperti dirimu sendiri ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang Kaa-san yakin jika ia adalah jodohmu itu. Kaa-san pastikan, si peri sedang bermain denganmu Sungminnie."_

.

"Apa saat ini _neko no sennyo_ sedang bermain denganku, _kaa-san_? Apa, Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah jodohku?" dan pikiran Sungmin kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya.

Saat Kyuhyun menjamah tubuhnya, tak ada lagi yang Sungmin inginkan. Sayangnya, kegiatan itu terpaksa berhenti saat Sungmin berhasil mencapai kenikmatan tertingginya hanya dengan mulut Kyuhyun saja. Dan kegiatan itu berhenti saat keduanya dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

Keduanya terpaku pada kondisi masing-masing. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa membenahi kekacauan yang mereka buat. Dan, selangkah sebelum Sungmin keluar dari toilet itu…

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu. Belum dapat kupastikan apakah yang kurasakan saat bersamamu itu cinta, tapi dapat kupastikan bahwa kau milikku. Dan itu berlaku sebaliknya." Itulah, yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

-jogiyo = permisi.

-agashi = panggilan untuk seorang perempuan.

-tou san = ayah.

-kaa san = ibu.

-mateki = the magic flute.

-shakuhachi = seruling bambu berlubang lima, atau juga bisa berarti blow job.

-namchin = singkatan dari namja chingu yang berarti teman lelaki yang biasanya terdapat hubungan asmara di dalamnya.

-michinde = apa kau gila.

-joheun achim = selamat pagi

.

.

.

Aha! Aku buat ff baru Kyumin lagi, sementara masih ada hutang Really… entah masih adakah yang ingat ff itu. Aku masih kesulitan untuk melanjutkan Really… jadi untuk sementara, aku lemparkan yang ini dulu ke peredaran… ini cuma twoshoot kok. Dan disini, aku terinspirasi sama fotonya Sungmin yang dimuat OhPitaya… Sungmin yang lagi cross dressing sebagai HyunAh entah kenapa ngebuat aku berpikir, Sungmin itu… peri kucing yang nakal… kkkk~ dan beberapa pembendaharaan kata asing diatas, sekedar kamus mini untuk yang belum tahu artinya…

Jja, sampai jumpa lagi di last chapter Really sama lanjutan Neko no Sennyo~

Annyeonghigaseyo~

.


End file.
